


Contingence

by itsmethevoid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, here to satisfy all your robot sex needs, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmethevoid/pseuds/itsmethevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji experiences sexual arousal but has no sexual organs. What's a cyborg to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingence

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic. It's Overwatch porn. (It's formatted weirdly because I copy-pasted it from google docs on mobile)

Frustrated, Genji ran his fingers along the featureless metal plate between his legs. Flat, cold, hard.  
It always started with little things. Watching the way Zenyatta’s hands moved as he mended their clothes, maybe, or the soft hums he made when he slept. Today, it was the smooth curve of the omnic’s back during meditation. Genji hadn't meant to sit behind him this afternoon; the sun was just shining too harshly in his usual spot to his master’s right, so he’d repositioned himself. In perfect view of that lovely neck, the gently sloping shoulders …  
It had been this way in his human life, too. Something small would catch his eye and stick in his mind, and he would find himself daydreaming about this or that beautiful boy to the point of distraction. If he couldn't act on his desires (which, being the second heir to the Shimada clan, he had usually been able to do), he would just rub one out nice and quick and get on with his life.  
This was different.  
“Come on,” he growled, trying to dig his fingers into the joints where his legs met his crotch. Too ashamed to approach Dr. Ziegler with questions regarding his own anatomy, Genji had tried to do a bit of his own reading regarding omnic sexual pleasure. There was woefully little: a few fleeting sentences about how omnics didn't experience physical sensation the same way as humans, and that they sought pleasure through “their own experimental means.” Whatever that meant. No mention of sex, since omnics didn't reproduce. Omnic intimacy seemed to stop at holding hands.  
_I'm not an omnic_ , he reminded himself bitterly.  
Genji had a vague knowledge of what parts of his old human body remained, and it wasn't much. His head, his brain, some vital organs. A few muscles here and there. There was little hope that his sexual organs had survived; however, the arousal, that hot pulsing human need remained. If all he could hope for was a bundle of nerves hidden away underneath that damned metal plate, then he was going to get at it. “ _Kuso_ ,” he hissed, vents flaring as his body attempted to regulate his rising temperature.  
A soft knock at the door to his room. “Genji?”  
“Master,” he acknowledged, heart rate rising. Not now.  
“May I come in? I sense you are in distress.”  
Genji sighed, his breath whirring through the mechanics in his throat. He closed his legs, sitting on his ankles. There was no getting out of this; Zenyatta was too compassionate to leave his pupil alone when he knew something was wrong. Another thing Genji loved about him. “Yes, Master.”  
Zenyatta gently opened the door and floated inside, hands resting in his lap. “What's wrong, Genji?”  
“I - I’ll be alright, Master.” Prolonging the inevitable. He knew Zenyatta could tell he was being dishonest.  
The omnic tilted his head to the side, and Genji caught himself staring at the cords of his neck. It was strange to find himself captivated by a body so nonhuman. For a while he had toyed with the idea that this new attraction was a side effect of Dr. Ziegler’s work, but he now accepted it as a side effect of Zenyatta’s work instead - his emotional support, his companionship. Of course Genji would fall for someone who was nothing but kind to him.  
Naturally, he would never say it.  
Zenyatta laced his long fingers together. “You are struggling with your nature.”  
“No - I know who I am. What I am.” Under his visor, Genji bit his scarred lip. He may have come to terms with his cyborg body, but he was still unsure how to use it to satisfy his more ... human desires. Unsure whether or not he even could.  
“Genji … are you experiencing arousal?”  
Fuck. Genji felt the green lights across his body glow in an approximation of a blush. “Y-yes, Master.” His vents flared again, and the way Zenyatta moved his hands sent another throb of need through his wires. The words spilled out of his mouth despite his chagrin: “I don't intend to act on it, Master, I am just - I am uncertain how to - I can't do anything about it, and it's driving me mad.”  
Zenyatta nodded solemnly. Then: “Would you like some assistance, my pupil?”  
There was a note to his voice that sounded almost playful, and Genji was sure that if Zenyatta was able he would have been smiling. He was taken aback.  
“Assistance …?”  
“It's the least I can offer.” Zenyatta floated forward, and Genji struggled to place an expression on that expressionless face. The omnic was painfully hard to read.  
“Master, I can't. You’re … you are my …”  
“Genji, please, let me help you.”  
Genji bowed his head. He couldn't refuse the sincerity in his master’s voice, the genuine desire to help. Nor could he refuse his body’s traitorous desire. “Yes, Master.”  
Zenyatta hummed contentedly. He floated to position himself behind Genji, who instinctively assumed his meditative position.  
“I care deeply for you, Genji,” Zenyatta said serenely, brushing his cool fingers along the back of Genji’s neck. The cyborg struggled to control his breathing. Would Zenyatta use some hidden switch back there to turn off his arousal, freeing him from this longing forever? Distantly, beyond the feeling of Zenyatta’s clever fingers, he hoped not.  
“Here,” said the omnic, and slid his fingers underneath a panel, touching the wires beneath. It was ridiculously intimate, and Genji felt himself panting with desire. Zenyatta was so close to him.  
“Master, I -” He was cut off suddenly as a deft twist of one of his wires sent a warm wave of pleasure through his torso. “Oh,” he said simply, breathlessly.  
“It is hard to do on your own,” murmured Zenyatta, and Genji felt his fingers tangling deeper with his artificial spinal cord. The tip of a finger slid deliciously down the length of one wire, and Genji shuddered. This was unreal. A sensation like he couldn't ever have imagined.  
There was a low chuckle from behind him. “Ah, there you are.” Zenyatta brushed aside a snarl of wire and then suddenly there it was, he was brushing up against the bare wires and circuitry deep inside Genji’s neck. He felt himself spark under his master’s fingers and he bit his tongue, hips bucking forward. Bracing himself on the ground with one hand, Genji arched his back as Zenyatta pressed a smooth thumb into the exposed circuity.  
“M-master!” he gasped as a hot knife of sensation raced through his spine. As Genji squirmed, Zenyatta pinched a wire and rolled it between his fingers. He felt a loud sound escape his throat, vocal processor skipping and staticky. He tossed his head back, leaning into his master’s hand, electricity buzzing under his synthetic skin. “Oh - oh, wow.” Zenyatta let his trembling student breathe, brushing a few gentle strokes along the covered wires.  
Genji curled his toes, smiling. He wasn't completely void of the pleasure he had desired. And how that he knew where and how to access it -  
“Oh, Genji, you are so beautiful.”  
The sentence shocked him into immobility. It was spoken so low and tender. One of Zenyatta’s hands snaked up along Genji’s torso, gentle and hungry at the same time. Genji felt his master leaning his head against his shoulder and pressing their bodies together. The cooling fans under his vents whirred, and he felt a bit of amusement tug at a corner of his mouth - perhaps he was not alone in his arousal.  
Suddenly, Zenyatta’s fingers were deep in another knot of wires, this time at the base of Genji’s spine. The sensations here were deeper - the electric buzz was in his core, the pleasure spilling through his carbon fiber bones. He groaned low through clenched teeth, feeling his voice glitching as his body tried to keep up.  
Zenyatta hummed lustfully into Genji’s neck, pulling them even closer together. The arm around his waist held him in place as Zenyatta brought his hard metal pelvis to grind against Genji from behind. Zenyatta tugged hard on a wire and Genji’s vision flashed white for a moment as he let out an embarrassingly loud moan.  
“So lovely, Genji.” Somehow Zenyatta’s voice sounded breathy, despite the fact that the omnic did not need to breathe. “All mine, so beautiful.”  
As a human, Genji had always preferred taking charge when it came to sex - always on top, always in control. But now, as he felt himself being gently pressed to the ground, one hand pinned behind his back, he wanted nothing more than for his master to show him every bit of pleasure he could possibly milk out of his new body. He wanted to lose himself in Zenyatta’s touch.  
“More, please,” he breathed, and reveled in the low laugh from above him. Zenyatta leaned down, carressing Genji’s hip and squeezing hard. He pushed deeper into Genji’s circuitry, making the cyborg gasp, and found a small node of copper which he pressed down on wickedly.  
Genji saw stars. “Yes,” he keened, voice staticky and skipping. He wriggled under his master’s touch. “More.”  
“Of course,” came Zenyatta’s voice, thick and lascivious. He pinched a wire, scraping it along the copper node, and rubbed it between his fingers. Genji bucked underneath him and pressed his visor to the floor, biting his lip hard. Each achingly hot sensation got him closer to what he could only assume would be an orgasm.  
“I'm so close, Master, please,” he begged, shivering, pressing upwards against Zenyatta’s pelvis.  
“Yes, Genji,” the omnic said smoothly, and in one quick motion he had one hand deep in the wires at Genji’s neck and the other buried at his lower back, tugging and twisting and touching. The feeling of his master’s fingers so deep inside him was utterly intoxicating. With one last shudder, Genji allowed himself to be tipped over the edge. He moaned obscenely, shaking, as wave after wave of piercing hot pleasure raked across his body. His skin felt like it was on fire, lightning zipping down his spine and down his legs and to the tips of his toes.  
“Z-Zenyatta!” he breathed, tasting the static on his tongue, squirming and sparking to his master’s skillful ministrations.  
“Genji,” the omnic responded gently, finally lifting his hands from the wires and caressing his student’s back, allowing the panels to lay flat again.  
Genji panted, closing his eyes, letting the soft mundane feeling of being touched on the outside bring him back to himself.  
“Was that alright?” Impossibly, Zenyatta sounded out of breath.  
“Oh, yes.” Still shaking, Genji sat up. Zenyatta gently stroked his shoulder, inviting him to lean back into the cool comfort of the omnic’s chest. Genji obliged, closing his eyes, feeling his head cupped in Zenyatta’s other hand. “I think that was exactly what I needed.”


End file.
